Del cielo al infierno
by Azkaban
Summary: Título traducido al manga. Del cielo al infierno. ¿O era al revés? Souichiro no lo tenía claro. Mucho menos con esas dos hermanas.
1. ¿¡RIVALES?

**Disclaimer: _TENJOU TENGE NO ME PERTENECE Y HAGO ESTO SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO. PERTENECE A ITO ŌGURE (Oh! great)._**

* * *

><p>Natsume Aya no se sentía bien.<p>

Suspiró con agotamiento, resignada. Se sentía frustrada,**_ MUY_** frustrada de hecho. Estaba segura de que este año cambiaría todo, pero no. Había salido escaldada por culpa de unas ilusiones basadas en hipótesis de lo más banales.

Humillada, fastidiada, mosqueada y con un montón de "-adas" más cargando a sus espaldas, que por milésima vez en esa hora no había deseado volver a sentir y como una masoca no dejaba de de repetir, suspiró de nuevo. Igualito que un mantra. Igualito que si se lo quisiera recordar para secretamente encontrar un motivo por el cual no poder ser completamente feliz.

Pero, ¿Cómo no sentirse así si todas sus esperanzas se habían estrellado contra el suelo de una manera aparatosa y bastante doliente?

Apoyó la barbilla en la mano que mantenía sobre el pupitre con el brazo elevado y miró por la ventana con profunda angustia. Ansiedad, últimamente le daba mucho de eso en medio de sus reflexiones autocompasivas (sí, podía ser una quejica pero no lo negaba) y en en reflejo del vidrio le vio a él.

**Nagi Souichiro**.

Sus ojos le enseñaron la imagen del muchacho, espatarrado en la silla y echado hacia atrás como si estuviera durmiendo o inconsciente. Pero ella sabía que estaba pensando.  
>Le veía reflexionar mucho acerca de su entrenamiento, de la fuerza que deseaba conseguir, y sobre todo pensaba en ella. En <em>ELLA<em>.

Sonrió con ironía, si fuera tan fácil ocupar sus pensamientos... Sabía que era la otra "ella" la que llenaba su cabeza. Apartó la mirada cuando extrañamente el irguió su cabeza como si de verdad de sintiera observado y miró en todas direcciones para ver de dónde procedía esa insistencia visual.

Una vez más, suspiró contra su palma.

Natsume Aya no se sentía bien.

* * *

><p>Se sintió intensamente observado. Con un poco de curiosidad levantó su cabeza, sacándose de sus pensamientos y miró alrededor queriendo saber si sólo había imaginado las cosas cuando la oyó. Suspiros que sonaban como una música de fondo en cada clase, en cada momento.<p>

Miró en su dirección y vio lo que tanto temía, ella, aunque intentase disimular, le había estado mirando de nuevo. Esta vez había escondido sus ojos mucho mejor, pero la tristeza que irradiaba le golpeaba con tanta fuerza como si le estuviese mirando fijamente.

Porque lo sabía. Siempre era ella quien le miraba.

_¿Por qué tuvo que tocarle en su clase? ¿Es que el karma no la había liado lo suficiente ya?_

Nagi Souichiro bajó la mirada y con algo punzándole débilmente en la cabeza y pensamientos, volvió a sumergirse en su ensoñación.

* * *

><p>La había descubierto, y eso que se había asegurado de hacerlo bien esta vez y esconderse antes de ser pillada en el acto.<br>Pero oyó su cambio de postura, olió su fragancia y percibió su tensión, su incomodidad.

_¿Por qué pasaba esto?_

Aya Natsume, a sus recién estrenados 16 años sentía que su corazón había sufrido como el de una persona de 60.

Ella no era tonta, pero este año lo estaba pasando peor de lo normal. Era su segundo curso en esa escuela y con su hermana fuera del instituto ya, pensaba que todo sería más fácil. Ella no estaría, él la vería todos los días en el instituto y para colmo de suerte, les había tocado en la misma clase. ¡6 días a la semana para verle durante todo el horario escolar!

No contaba con que él seguiría estando a su vista una vez fuera de clases. Porque iba a su casa a entrenar. A pasar tiempo con ella, a admirarla y babear patéticamente detrás del rastro de aroma que dejaba al moverse con gracia y sensualidad (provocada, por otro lado) debido al entrenamiento.

Maya Natsume, la hermana mayor de Aya y sus impresionantes 18 años habían encontrado una manera de permanecer en constante contacto con el chico de sus sueños incluso fuera del instituto. Hiriéndola en el proceso. Porque no podía ir a la universidasd, no qué va, eso no era para ella.

Era la entrenadora de su dojo, su profesión se basaba en enseñar artes marciales, de lucha y el estilo Natsume (mas no sus técnicas secretas) de forma exclusiva a estos chicos. Takayanagi-Sempai, su alumno más antiguo y aventajado, Bob Makihara, un amigo íntimo del que ella graciosamente llamaba "su marido" y por supuesto él, "su marido" Souichiro Nagi.

Pero la diferencia radicaba en que sólo con él hacía entrenamientos particulares intensivos CADA MALDITO DÍA. Los otros iban 3-4 veces por semana a entrenar, pero él, con su estúpida obsesión por su hermana iba cada miserable día. Y Maya... Se sentía tan poderosa, tan bien al ser perseguida por un chaval que si bien era dos años menor le atraía tan profundamente (Aya lo sabía, ese chico era un peligro andante para la integridad femenina) que flirteaba, tonteaba, se dejaba adorar por él.

Y a ella le dolía. No se daban cuenta, nunca reparaban en que su corazón se hacía cada vez más polvo, porque ni siquiera iba con ella hasta su casa.

A veces se adelantaba, otras iba detrás de ella, pero nunca a su lado. Ni siquiera a su lado en silencio. Iba aparte.  
>Jamás le hablaba.<p>

Hubo un tiempo en que si bien sentía una pequeña irritación por el hecho de que fuera cada día a su casa (conociendo el motivo), no le sentaba tan rematadamente mal, porque le valía que fuera a su casa, le bastaba consolarse con el disco rayado de su cabeza "no pasa nada, sólo quiere entrenar".  
>En ese tiempo a veces le hablaba, intentaba mantener una conversación con él, desprendiendo alegría y a veces trotando a su lado. Hasta que se resignó. Nunca recibió respuesta, ni siquiera un vistazo. Siempre iba serio, con la mirada fija en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos. Con expresión de hielo.<p>

Hasta que llegaba a su casa, donde se le iluminaban los ojos hasta alcanzar un color ámbar que hasta la piedra preciosa lo envidiaría y enmarcaba una sonrisa de anuncio capaz de iluminar su corazón. Porque en ese entonces levantaba la cabeza para ver bien a quien lo recibía en un kimono que le quedaba bien a su forma infantil pero que se empeñaba en llevar en su cuerpo adulto. Como si no supiera los motivos por los que su hermana se empeñaba en ese exhibicionismo.

Pero no era su corazón el que se iluminaba, con el paso del tiempo aprendió a ver detrás de esa sonrisa, y ahora no hacía más que hacerle un profundo e incurable daño si se la encontraba en su campo de visión de casualidad. Por eso nunca intentaba ir a su lado. Porque le dolía.

Una vez llegó a su casa (muy por delante de él) le soprendió no encontrar a su hermana en ese kimono diminuto y provocativo que usaba para sentirse superior y deseada, como esa diosa que él veía en ella. Su hermana la estaba esperando en su cuarto, apoyada en la puerta y con un kimono blanco que era de su talla cerrado a la cintura con un cinturón negro.

Se detuvo y la miró con sorpresa.

—Aya—.

—¿Qué haces delante de mi puerta, quieres algo? —Interrumpió con evidente sorpresa la aún estudiante.

—Vístete con tus ropas de entrenar, hoy te vienes con nosotros, quiero un rival fuerte para ese tonto. —Dijo con un tono que no dejaba lugar ni a dudas ni a rechazos.

Marchándose de ese lugar, Aya no pudo hacer otra cosa más que girar a ver a su hermana desaparecer por una esquina y meterse a su cuarto a cambiarse. Esto era toda una sorpresa.

Entró un poco fastidiado a la casa Natsume, ya que una de sus principales alegrías era la de ver a esa mujer provocándole con esas ropas tan poco apropiadas para su salud mental. Bufando molesto llegó al dojo y se encontró de frente con la mujer de sus sueños, vestida con un kimono reglamentario de lucha y perfectamente acomodado a su cuerpo, sin nada escandaloso o fuera de lugar. Estaba cruzada de brazos y esperaba en el centro del dojo de entrenamiento. Le miró fijamente y le dijo—: Vete a cambiar rápido, hoy tengo un entrenamiento diferente—.

Un poco confuso se fue a cambiar al vestidor y tragó en seco pensando que ese "diferente" había sonado como algo que no lo le iba a gustar nada de nada.

Apareció al rato vestido con sus pantalones cortos deportivos, su camiseta sin mangas y descalzo. Se plantó en el centro del dojo y esperó que ella le dijera algo.

—Ya viene. —Anunció Maya.

Alzó la cabeza y empalideció. _¿Qué demonios hacía ella ahí?_ _¿Que no veía que no tenía que interrumpir?_ Pero algo captó su vista, de pronto se fijó en sus ropas, eran las de combate, las que ella usaba para luchar.

—Bien. —se escuchó la voz de la hermana mayor al fondo. Hoy os vais a enfrentar—.

Un par de cabezas se giraron a mirarla como si hubiese perdido la cordura. Maya sonrió trinufalmente y anunció—: Podéis empezar—.

* * *

><p>No se movió nadie. Ni una hoja, ni el viento, ni el aire de sus pulmones. Ni Souichiro ni Aya se movían de sus posiciones, todavía rectos, plantados en medio del dojo y frente a frente pero sin dejar de mirarla.<p>

—Hermana, ¿Has perdido la cabeza? —Preguntó Aya con toda la tranquilidad del mundo (y también la incredulidad).

Souichiro la miró, estaba tranquila pero pálida como un folio. Tenía una nube de congoja en los ojos y esas sombras tan prominentes debajo de las pestañas inferiores que tan familiares se le habían hecho en ella. Notó que ella se tensaba esperando la respuesta de su hermana.

—Esto es una tontería, me voy de aquí. Cuando queráis luchar empezad que yo ya llegaré. —Anunció la mayor.

"¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA!" Quiso gritar él, pero sólo lo hizo en su cabeza.

—¿¡Nos vas a dejar aquí? —Cuestionó con auténtica incredulidad su ahora "rival".

—No, hermanita, os voy a encerrar aquí.

Y marchándose con un portazo y unas cuantas vueltas de llave a la cerradura del dojo, Maya Natsume se fue sonriendo con alegría y un poco de gamberrismo.

* * *

><p>Se miraron con horror y corrieron hacia la puerta exclamando que les abrieran, pero nadie acudió a su llamado. Aya se apartó a una esquina del dojo y se dejó caer con pesadez en el suelo.<p>

Souichiro volvió a mirarla con los ojos como platos y ella respondió—: No va a abrirnos de verdad. No te esfuerces.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola hola! Aquí estoy probando a hacer un fic de esta serie, que he visto que apenas hay en español y menos aún de esta pareja (aunque el final del anime no sea como el del manga porque la pifiaron igual que con Fruits Basket, se adelantaron demasiado) en el anime se puede entrever que finalmente Aya despierta un sentimiento en Soichiro y soy adoradora de parejas imposibles o sufridas ^^<strong>

**Es sólo un experimento a ver como va, si gusta sigo y si no... Pues tendrá un capítulo 2 indicando el cese. Espero que os guste y para saber eso qué mejor que un review, ¿no? Jejejejeeee, aquí tenéis. Un fic nuevo y espero, bueno.**

**Matta ne!**


	2. Tan lejos, tan cerca

Souichiro Nagi aporreaba la puerta sin descanso, con toda la fuerza que la incredulidad le permitía sacar de sus brazos.

Aya suspiró, otra vez, cansada del estruendo que armaba el rubio cerca de ella. -No va a abrirnos, ya te lo he dicho, no lo hará hasta que note nuestras energías combativas. -Repitió ella.

Souichiro la miró encolerizado y gritó blasfemias hasta casi perder la voz. Aya, que se había tapado los oídos le miró con el ceño fruncido y bufó.

Pero no la pagues conmigo, ¿Quieres?, no soy yo quien te ha encerrado en el dojo. -Prostestó la menor.

-Tu hermana está loca, yo no quiero entrenar para esto. -Se quejó el chico.

-No, no está loca. Sólo te está probando. -Replicó levantándose del suelo y yendo al centro del recinto. Se giró y miró fijamente al muchacho, que había seguido su movimiento en silencio.

-Vamos, ponte en guardia, si queremos salir hay que luchar-. Dijo Aya poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Que no quiero, no le veo sentido a esto. ¿Además qué probaría yo luchando contigo? Si tu hermana ha cogido manía a que venga cada día que venga y me lo diga a la cara.

En ese momento Aya atacó al chico, estampándole contra la pared suavemente pero con firmeza. Sonriendo con sorna y preguntando: -¿Qué pasa Sou? ¿Tienes miedo de que una chica te venza porque sea más fuerte que tú?-.

-No es eso, Natsume, es que no quiero hacerte daño. -El joven la miró a los ojos y Aya sólo pudo apartarse con brusquedad de él y apretando los puños se alejó hasta el otro extremo del dojo y se sentó en el suelo de nuevo con la cabeza baja. Se mantuvo callada y tensa, sin mirarle. Pero Souichiro pudo notar el temblor de sus hombros. Quiso preguntarle qué le pasaba pero la risa histérica de ella lo dejó clavado en su sitio y dando un salto de sorpresa.

Esperando a que se calmara se fue acercando despacio a ella, y antes de poder dar dos zancadas seguidas un manotazo en el suelo de la joven lo hizo permancer quieto donde estaba.

-Que no me quieres hacer daño, dices... Que no me quieres hacer daño... QUE NO ME QUIERES HACER DAÑO! -Gritó con una profunda agonía en la voz.

-Dices que no me quieres hacer daño pero pareces empeñado en ello, porque vienes aquí cada miserable día a restregarte contra Maya y a dejarle bien claro a todo el mundo lo mucho que te gusta mi hermana, ¡Y LO POCO QUE SOY YO PARA TI, SOUICHIRO NAGI! ¿Pues sabes algo? ¡ESO DUELE! Y DUELE TANTO QUE CADA DÍA ME MUERO UN POCO MÁS, PERO A TI POCO PUEDE IMPORTARTE, QUE VIENES CON LA EXCUSA DE ENTRENAR Y LO ÚNICO QUE DESEAS ES PEGARTE A MI HERMANA Y LLENARLA DE BABAS Y ADORACIÓN. ¡NI SIQUIERA LE DAS UN POCO DE IMPORTANCIA AL ESTILO NATUSME QUE ES ALGO SAGRADO QUE TE ESTÁ INTENTANDO ENSEÑAR CADA MINUTO ENTRE TONTEO Y TONTEO! ¡¿Y TÚ NO ME QUIERES HACER DAÑO? -Gritó la joven encolerizada.

Souichiro la miró de hito en hito viendo que las pupilas empezanban a enrojecer, los ojos anegados en lágrimas y las mejillas llenas de ellas. Ella se había arrodillado y se dejó caer sobre sus gemelos para taparse la cara y seguir gimoteando, llorando y temblando terriblemente. Abruptamente paró, se puso de pie, sorbiéndose la nariz y restregándose con la manga la cara para secar todo rastro de lágrimas. Regresó a la puerta que su hermana había cerrado con llave y con su sable rompió la cerradura y la puerta completa saliendo así del entrenamiento y de su confinamiento con Souichiro Nagi.

A medio camino de la casa de detuvo y murmuró: -Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer esto, porque ten por seguro que te lo haré pagar, déjame en paz de una buena vez-. Y siguió con su camino.

Maya Natsume vio el brillo rojo de los ojos de su hermana y tragó saliva.

Asomó los ojos azules por el quicio de la puerta y le vió paralizado en medio del dojo con la postura de alguien que ha intentado moverse y le han dejado petrificado. Había oído los gritos de su hermana, había oído los gritos del muchacho, pero sobre todo había sentido la agonía, el agobio, el dolor y todos y cada uno de los sentimientos negativos que iban dirigidos para ella por parte de su hermana, para él y para la propia Aya. No temblaba porque no era una persona que mostrase con su cuerpo lo que sentía por dentro, pero sus células clamaban por un calmante, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que sufría su hermana. Sabía lo que la pequeña sentía por el muchacho rubio pero no podía evitar que su lago egocéntrico se hinchase de orgullo cada vez que miraba al rubio babear por ella. Se iba un poco más contenta, con el ego henchido, satisfecha de ser irresistible y nunca miraba a su alrededor cuando eso pasaba.

Nunca miraba a Aya.

Se mordió el labio y le llamó captando así la atención del chico y concluyó ahí mismo su sesión de entrenamiento de hoy, y diaria. Le dijo que viniese con el mismo horario que los demás y que no protestara en absoluto porque lo mandaba a su casa de una patada.

Suspirando se fue de vuelta a la casa y dejando al muchacho con una postura no muy diferente a la que tenía antes de irrumpir en sus pensamientos, desapareció dentro de la casa.

* * *

><p>Se sentía culpable.<p>

No era que no se sintiera así antes pero ahora que no sólo los ojos de ella le decían lo mal que lo estaba pasando, Souichiro se sentía terriblemente culpable.

Nunca pensó que Aya, la dulce e ingenua Natsume, pudiera guardar tanto dolor dentro de sí. Quería pedirle disculpas, pero a la vez sabía que si hacía eso, si era amable con ella tarde o temprano volvería a él, a pensar que tiene posibilidades de algo con él (pese a que salvo las dos veces que se ha quedado paralizado por sus besos, nunca le ha dado muestras de tener ninguna oportunidad de nada con él), a quererle, a perdonarle (ahora era consciente del daño que le hacía si querer). Pero quizá si lo dejaba pasar, ella volvería igual sólo que confinando en su interior un sentimiento incómodo, dolor o rencor, que a la larga sería peor y terminaría pagando caro uno de los dos o ambos. Y tampoco deseaba eso. ¿Pero y si era al revés? ¿Y si se alejara definitivamente, sin solucionar nada dejando detrás una nube de pesar llena de remordimientos? ¿Conseguiría alguno de los dos ser feliz, olvidar, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Salir adelante? Lo dudaba mucho, ese arrepentimiento le seguiría de por vida. Ya sabía lo que era el resentimiento, el no poder compartir espacio con una persona porque todo entre ambos está roto, estropeado y dolorosamente irreparable. Compartiendo un ambiente tan denso e irrespirable que se hace pesado en la garganta, los pulmones, las fosas nasales y el cerebro. Que duele en el corazón y quema en el alma.

Entonces se dió cuenta. No quería romper ese extraño vínculo que tenía con Aya, porque no le molestaba que ella le quisiera, al revés, era... Bonito, reconfortante. Que alguien le quisiera tanto, tanto, pese a creer que no había nadie que pudiera hacerlo ya que ni se quería él mismo, le hacía balancearse en un mar de dudas, avances y retrocesos que no llegaba a comprender. Pero no le disgustaba en absoluto. Ni siquiera al principio le disgustaba. Ella era buena y sincera. Algo bruta e impulsiva. Pero no había nadie mejor para querer a otro ser humano que Aya, y estaba seguro de que eso nunca cambiaría porque ella era buena en esencia.

Puede que se quejara mucho de ella, pero no se arrepentía de que siguiera a su lado. Lo cierto es que desde hacía meses le gustaba verla entrenar con toda su fuerza, su concentración y su mirada seria, dura. Por eso no le hablaba cuando intentaba ir a su vera camino a su casa, porque descubrió que entrenaba mejor (aunque fuera debido a su sufrimiento y eso era lo malo) y a él le gustaba verla así. Decidido, tomó la determinación de ir a buscarla, a pedirle disculpas, a decirle la verdad (al menos en cuanto al motivo de mantenerse alejado de ella, que entrenaba mejor y a él le gustaba que lo hiciera así, pero pensaba decirle que NO le gustaba herirla). Porque aunque ignorarla entraba en sus planes, realmente odiaba hacerla daño.

Irguiéndose se giró completamente dirección a la casa Natsume dispuesto a arreglar las cosas.

Los sollozos de Aya no estaban en ninguna parte, y eso le dificultaba encontrarla, sólo notaba un aura que asustaba. Sentía irritación por no poder empatizar con ella. Por no poder encontrarla.

-¿Dónde estás, dónde?

De pronto una silla pasó volando delante de sus narices y allí, a su izquierda, la vió. Emanando ese peligro asesino de cuando sus ojos estaba tan rojos que parecían rubíes, casi se podía ver un halo negro alrededor de ella y su expresión era de absoluto sadismo. Entonces, mirando fijamente su cara a la vez que se acercaba a ella despacio extendió los brazos y dijo su nombre.

No reaccionaba.

No estaba presente. Ese demonio heredado, esa maldición familiar la tenía completamente dominada. Y eso le asustó.

Salvando la distancia en lo que se podría llamar una rápida y corta carrera y se plantó delante de ella. Sujetando la cara de Aya con ambas manos la obligó a mirarle:

-¡Aya, Aya! ¡Ey!-. Acariciando con sus pulgares las mejillas de ella con suavidad, secando rastros húmedos de lágrimas que evidentemente había derramado, mientras el resto de sus dedos se sujetaban en su cuello, chocando las yemas de ambas manos en la nuca de la chica. Estaba muy tensa... La agitó suavemente mientras seguía llamándola hasta que parpadeó y con los ojos aún teñidos de rojo enfocó la mirada miel del muchacho. Su pelo, que hasta ese entonces se había estado manteniendo elevado por la fuerza de su aura cayó a plomo, despeinado por delante de su cara y hombros.

-¿Souichiro? -Preguntó desorientada. Inmediatamente sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas de incomprensión, de la vergüenza por la escena reciente en el dojo con él y del dolor de recordar. Se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró en voz alta, no le gustaba, se sentía débil. Pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni para aguantar. Le daba igual que la vieran, sólo quería liberarse, deshacerse de su dolor.

-Ey, ey, no llores. Todo estará bien. -Le dijo sonriéndole con dulzura, con tranquilidad. -No llores Aya. ¿Cómo te encuentras? -Preguntó retirándole el pelo de la cara hasta pasárselo con sus dedos por detrás de las orejas acariaciando levemente su piel. Imperceptible, distraídamente, sin intención. Pero ese sutil roce fue suficiente para hacerla temblar.

- Avergonzada por lo de antes, y un poco confundida... ¿Qué ha pasado? Hay una silla destrozada en el pasillo, he... ¿He hecho algo malo?-.

No le contestó, con las manos sobre los hombros femeninos Souichiro giró su cabeza y vió la silla. Volvió a girarse hacia ella y apretó sus brazos en torno a sus hombros agachando su cabeza hasta hundirla en el cuello de ella al tiempo que le susurraba "perdóname, perdóname".

Aya, llorando de nuevo, le abrazó de vuelta y suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Se separaron y ella, encantadoramente sonrojada y con sus manos alrededor de la cintura masculina sonrió levemente.<p>

Él tenía mala cara, estaba sintiéndose terriblemente mal y empeoraba por momentos. Era tan buena, tan dulce, encantadora e ingenua. ¿Por qué le quería a él? ¿No veía que no era nadie, ni nada bueno para ella? Sólo un gamberro de poca monta que entrenaba para luchar mejor.

Pero ella veía algo bueno en él. Ella veía bondad en su corazón, e incluso en sus peleas. Porque peleaba defendiendo cosas que le importaban. Una vez se lo había dicho. "Eres bueno, yo sé que lo eres" y le había sonreído. No le había besado como cuando luchó en quella azotea y se preocupó por ella. Ni como cuando cayó en las duchas del instituto y ella se le declaró después de robarle su primer beso. Y pese a esperarlo, prepararse para recibir un beso (como cada vez que tenían cercanía) ella simplemente había sonreído brillantemente, cegadora como el sol y se había alejado después de decirle que era bueno.

No lo negaba. Era atractiva, hermosa, fuerte, inteligente, independiente, había algo en ella especial, que llamaba la atención... En definitiva sí le gustaba, y bastante. Pero venía Maya y su mundo se iba lejos, a soñar con ella, a vivir por ella. A desearla a ella. Y juraba que ella se dejaba adorar, porque si bien nunca le dejaba ir más allá, tampoco le paraba los pies.

No quería herir a Aya, pero tan confundido como estaba con esas dos hermanas... ¿Qué hacer? No estaba enamorado de Maya, era simple atracción física, pura, bestial y salvaje. Con Aya todo era más dulce, tranquilo y tierno.

Suspirando, le devolvió la leve sonrisa a la joven Natsume y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad antes de alejarse. Las manos de ella, apoyadas en su cintura, le dejaron ir, los dedos resbalando por su camiseta mientras daba media vuelta. Entonces le paró. Sujetando los costados de su prenda le paró y se pegó a él. Abrazando su espalda y apoyando la cabeza contra su omóplato izquierdo.

La notó suspirar, y él, congelado como estaba en su sitio relajó los brazos y dejó caer las manos a los costados (que había dejado tensas en el aire por la sorpresa). Se sentía bien en ese momento, a gusto. Ese calorcito era agradable y muy a su pesar (por la contradicción de dejarla o no ir), se relajó, suspiró y encontró las manos de ella, entrelazadas sobre sus abdominales para cubrirlas con las suyas. Mejoró la postura echando la cabeza hacia atrás y su nuca se apoyó sobre la cabeza femenina. Cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar.

Al cabo de un rato levant la cabeza de nuevo y aflojó el agarre de la chica lo suficiente para darse la vuelta y mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Notaba el pulso acelerado (el suyo propio y el de ella, que era corroborado con un fuerte rubor) y su respiración se hizo fuerte y pesada, rápida. Volvió a colocar ambas manos alrededor del cuello de ella, apoyando los pulgares en la garganta y chocando los dedos en la nuca, el pelo le hacía cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos.

Acarició su largo cuello suavamente una, dos, tres veces antes de que ella cerrara sus ojos y suspirase temblorosamente. Las manos de ella se aferraron con fuerza a su camiseta otra vez y gimió flojo al notar que el joven movía sus dedos por sus puntos débiles. La quijada, debajo y detrás de las orejas, donde latía el pulso... Y su labio inferior.

La vió abrir la boca y oyó jadear de sorpresa abriendo los ojos de golpe mientras él seguía presionando su dedo contra el labio.

Deseó besarla. Era lógico. Al fin y al cabo le debía un beso, ¿No?. Por esa vez que se lo esperaba y nunca llegó.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos y jadeó al notar que Souichiro no aflojaba la presión de su dedo en el labio, sino que se hacía más poderosa y lo que vió la hizo estremecerse. Surpimiendo un quejido de pasión se mordió el labio chocando sus dientes contra el dedo masculino.<p>

Le observó mientras él miraba hacia abajo, a su boca. Sus respiraciones ahora eran profundas, espesas, fuertes. Excitadas.

Souichiro liberó su labio de la presión de sus dientes con su dedo y la volvió a mirar a los ojos. Ella vió fuego, deseo, anhelo en su mirada ámbar.

Deseó besarle.

Inconscientemente se acercó a él, apretándole, apretándose contra su cuerpo. Sintiendo el calor que emanaba.

Entonces pasó. Arrastró las manos otra vez hasta su nuca y la acercó a él fuerte, rápida y salvajemente. Y sin dudar un segundo estrelló su boca con todas sus ganas contra la de ella. Sujetando su cara con firmeza la probó, una y otra vez en fuertes pero cortos besos, él con los ojos cerrados (abriéndolos cada vez que se separaba y volviéndolos a cerrar en cada nuevo beso) y ella abiertos de la impresión.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Taráaaaaaaan! He tardado mucho y además ya sé que dije que si no obtenía reviews el segundo capítulo sería una nota anunciando el cese de este fic. Pero me he inspirado y he pensado que ya que la pareja esta es la que hace inspirarme, pues en vez de arriesgarme a cambiar de pareja (y de animemanga) para tener lectores, mejor sigo con ellos y si me gusta la adaptaré ^^ de momento se queda aquí. Además soy muy impaciente y no he podido evitar poner ya un beso que había pensado que fuera un par de capítulos más adelante. Escribo cosas cortitas y lo sé, pero me cuesta escribir capítulos muy largos y si lo hago termino haciéndome un lío U_u**

**De momento Gracias por el Favoritos que he recibido! No me lo esperaba, sinceramente, y me gustó mucho ver la notificación, así que a JoxerCole Turner ¡Gracias! ^^**

**Hasta más ver! :D**


	3. POR FAVOR LEEDLO, ES URGENTE!

**Hola a todos los que estén por ahí. Esto no es ni un fic ni un capítulo nuevo sino una carta abierta para todos aquellos que quieran leerla...Y si podéis y queréis, ****copiadla y volved a subirla. No sólo a esta sección sino a todas las que visitéis, leáis fics de ellas y conozcáis ya que en todos va a pasar lo mismo. ****Desde ya, gracias por pasar.**

**A continuación está la carta abierta en inglés y luego de ésta, la traducción en español**. **Tomáoslo en serio, por favor. Podemos quedarnos sin una gran parte de fanfiction si no hacemos algo, o al menos intentarlo.**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**Time Hollow**

**fg7dragon**

**Great Vampire-Shinso.**

**AmaneSaphire**

**Valkiria Thrud**

**Usio-Amamiya**

**Serenity Potter Moon**

**RubySaotome**

**Narutinachan**

**Shadowhg**

**Lily Masen de Lioncourt**

**Kawazoe8**

**Azkaban**


End file.
